La profecía
by Amateratsu
Summary: sonadow para quien no sepa que clase de historias escribo, pues señoras y señores volvi a continuar esta historia, espero que les guste bye
1. prologo

_1.- la profecía_

_**Cuando el resplandor y las tinieblas vuelvan a romper la prohibición,**_

**_Será anunciada con el dominio de la oscuridad en la luz._**

_**Y despertara, el que una vez trato hacer cumplir la prohibición y fallo**_

**_No tendrá barreras para conseguir a su antiguo amado,_**

_**Sin importar que tenga que eliminar a la misma oscuridad,**_

_**Pero esta no dejara que la luz se le escape de sus manos.**_

_**Lo que causara un gran desequilibrio en el mundo, que causara su destrucción,**_

_**Para evitarlo se necesita a los cuatro guardianes, de los cuatro puntos del mundo,**_

_**Den su poder para que vuelva el equilibrio al mundo**_

_**Pero quien decidirá al final será la luz **_


	2. Chapter 1

2.- Eclipse lunar

_Sentía que flotaba, no sabia donde estaba pero se sentía muy ligero. Abrió los ojos, vio estrellas y no solo eso también vio la vía Láctea, una estrella fugas había pasado. Estaba flotando en el espacio? Miro hacia abajo y vio el planeta azul, le maravillo la vista tan pura y hermosa. En eso ve algo, La tierra se estaba tiñendo de rojo poco a poco, el mar se volvía sangre, la tierra de un color verde y vivo, se volvía una tierra negra y seca. De pronto todo se volvió oscuridad completa, y vio un pequeño charco, se acerco y en vio el reflejo de un chico, de cabellos azules y ojos verde brillante, así como paso con la tierra, el agua se tiño de rojo y vio una sombra con ojos rojos, una garra salio de el agua y …_

Había despertado bruscamente, que sueño mas extraño había tenido, estaba agitado de verdad le había asustado esa pesadilla, pero debía controlarse, no debía asustarse por un mal sueño, no podía permitirse ese miedo infantil, no podía. No, tenia que actuar maduramente, después de todo _el_ mismo lo dijo, ya no tenia edad para comportarse como un niño chiquito e infantil, el tenia 15 y debía comportarse como tal, maduro, serio, aun que era difícil ya que no era el mismo, pero talvez, solo talvez si cambiaba lo suficiente podría hacer que… Shadow se fije en el.

Una luz interrumpió sus pensamientos, el sol estaba saliendo, vio el reloj: 6:17am, bueno tenía que levantarse y prepararse un desayuno. Y otro día aburrido comenzó, desde que había decidido dar ese cambio tan radical en su vida, todo era tan… monótono y aburrido.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, y seguía sonando, sonic no tenia ganas de hablar con alguien seguramente seria algo de lo que tenia que ver con su cambio: Tails, quien mas, Knuckles? No, ha estado ocupado estos días, tratando de conquistar el corazón de cierto ninja. Sonic se rió, era mas que obvio su interés en Espio, ya se lo imaginaba "Knux y Rouge peleando por que la segunda quería robarse (de nuevo) la Master esmeralda, entonces Espio aparece cruzándose, el equidna se queda embobado y sale tras de el, sin importarle si se roban la esmeralda o no.", si todos se daban cuenta, todos menos Espio. Knux se la pasaba cada rato dando una excusa para visitar a al camaleón, recibía una pequeña ayuda de Vector y Charmy, ellos conocían al ninja y sabían que el buscatesoros no tenia que cavar mucho para llegar al corazón del otro, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que uno de los dos se confesara.

El teléfono seguía sonando de verdad que insistían, así que no tuvo más opción que contestarlo:

-digan-

-sonic? Soy Tails- respondió al otro lado de la bocina

-hola Tails ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto aun que el ya se tenia una idea de que era

-pues yo… quería saber como estabas y…-pero fue interrumpido

-Tails, si vas a volverme a preguntar sobre mi actitud estos días, ya te dije que estoy bien así que deja de preocuparte- dijo algo cansado

-pero…- Sonic había colgado, el sabia que eso era muy cruel pero como dijo no quería que siguiera insistiendo, era su decisión y no la cambiaria. Fue a ver un poco la tele, vio las noticias; nada nuevo, al poco rato se canso y decidió salir a dar un paseo, pero decidió caminar, ya no le daba correr, su pies lo dirigían no sea fijaba a donde iba, y siguió hacia asta que:

-SONIIIIIIIICCCC!!!!!!!!- grito cierta plasta rosa ¬¬

-ay no- se quejo en voz baja, entonces sintió que alguien se le colgaba del cuello

-Sonic!! Que bueno es encontrarte – dijo muy alegre (cofcofzorracofcof)

-hola amy- saludo no muy animado (y quien lo estaría de verla)

-sabes Sonic iba a centro comercial a comprar un poco de ropa y quiero que tu vengas para que escojas un vestido que me haga lucir hermosa (ni dios puede lograr ese milagro)- dijo sensualmente (a mi me pareció disco rayado)

El ojiverde lo pensó, no tenia nada que hacer – de acuerdo-

-enserio?! Que bien!! Vamos ahora- dijo arrastrando a Sonic consigo. Y así paso toda la mañana y la tarde hasta que empezó a oscurecer, nuestro héroe tuvo que acompañar a amy a su casa, ya que decía que no podía cargarlo ella sola todo, pobre sonic 50 cajas de no se que cosas y unas 38 bolsas de lo mismo.

Cuando por fin llegaron, sonic se sintió tan aliviado dejo todas las cosas y se despidió de amy, y ella cerro los ojos esperando que su ídolo la besara (ni en mis peores pasadillas permitiría eso ¬¬), pero sonic hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer correr a velocidad sonica, para escapar otra vez.

Una vez que estuvo lo necesario, como a unos 20 kilómetros, se detuvo y siguió caminando. Le encantaba ese ambiente fresco de la noche y la luna llena iluminando todo: tan dristraido estaba que no se fijo que esta siendo espiado, Sonic se decidió a pasar por el parque, era bonito estar ahí, sin tantos rascacielos a su alrededor

Pero toda esa paz acabo podía sentir una perturbadora presencia a sus espaldas, así que volteo su cuerpo y miro hacia donde sentía esa presencia, pero no encontró nada. Le extraño pues estaba segura de alguien lo seguía, decidió dejar eso y continuar su caminata, pero cuando volteo vio un figura de ojos color sangre, por ese momento Sonic se había acordado de la criatura que había visto en su sueño, así que se espanto, pero se calmo al notar quien era el dueño de esos ojos, el mimo que el de su corazón y pensamientos….Shadow the hedgehog

-Shadow? Me diste un susto, no vuelvas hacer eso- tratando de controlarse, el otro erizo lo único que hizo fue levantar una ceja intrigado

-y tu me vas a obligar?- dijo con desafió

-sabes que? mejor olvídalo – termino pasando de largo, tenia que calmar su corazón, tonto Shadow por que tenia que hacerle eso, pero su huida fue interrumpida por que fue jalado del brazo con fuerza y por eso se vio obligado a mirar a voltearse para encarar al dueño de ese brazo

-no, tu y yo tenemos que hablara, así que no te iras de aquí asta que respondas a todas mis preguntas – dijo seriamente

-y por que tendrá que hacer eso? Solo por que tu me lo pides- Sonic de verdad tenia que irse, si seguía estando cerca de Shadow talvez cometería una locura que aria que lo odiara

-exacto, así que responde que te esta pasando? –

- de que hablas?-

-no te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando, hablo de tu actitud ya no eres el mimo, por que?-

-tu mimo me lo dijiste, que ya era tiempo de que madurara, que ya no tenia edad para hacer "niñerías"- dijo mirando esos ojos, ojos que se veían ¿tristes?

-yo…no quería realmente que cambiares, quiero que vuelvas hacer tu mismo-Sonic no entendía ese cambio de actitud de Shadow

-pero tú dijiste…-

-OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE!!!- grito mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Sonic- quiero que regreses a ser el mismo de antes, quiero que el antigua sonic regrese… ya que... ese sonic es….-

-si?- dijo con esperanza, quería pensar que es lo que vendría después, los dos estaban tan ocupados que no notaron que la luna llena empezaba a perder luz y era por que algo esta por cubrirla, un capa de oscuridad.

-quien…me hizo amar de nuevo – dijo mirando esas hermosas esmeraldas que poseía el erizo frente a el, que lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse, quería decirle al ojirojo que también lo amaba, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Pero no era necesario Shadow veía en los ojos de otro lo que el le quería decirle. Poco a poco se fue acercando a Sonic, el al verlo cerro los ojos asperonado el contacto, entonces por fin la distancia que había desapareció, Sonic puso sus brazos alrededor de del erizo de piel oscura y este coloco sus manos en la cintura del otro, para atraerlo mas a el. No notaron que en el momento del beso, el eclipse lunar se había completado.

Muy lejos de ahí, en una selva desconocida para el hombre, había un templo que guardaba un secreto, pero al momento del eclipse lunar, un antiguo centro dorado, que se encontraba en el centro del templo, empezó a brillar, mas y mas, asta que de pronto seso, y apareció un chico rubio arena, ojos azul fuerte y tez blanca pensaría que es un ángel, llevaba puesta una ropa muy extraña, parecía ropa de la antigua Grecia solo que en ves de una "falda" llevaba unos pantalones blancos y zapatillas igual de blancas (an visto las zapatillas que usan los chinos, unas así).

-así que yami piensa que puede volverme a robar a mí hikari, pues eso ya lo veremos. Oh! Mi pequeña luz, reencarnaste en un cuerpo diferente, pero no importa tu alma sigue siendo la misma, podré arreglar eso solo es cuestión de tiempo – dijo mientras su apariencia cambiaba a la de un erizo con sus mismas facciones- desde este momento te are la vida imposible, te arrepentirás de haberme quietado a mi luz, yami – dijo mientras en su cara se formaba una sonrisa muy macabra.

Continuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno espero que les aya gustado el primer capitulo, a mi si n.n

¿?: Claro por que tú la escribiste

o.O? ah quien dijo eso – recibe un zapatazo de la otra persona

¿?: BAKA!!! Soy yo: Yoru!!!- dijo la chica muy enojada, era albina de ojos azul zafiro pero cuando se enojaba se teñian de rojo sangre

¿?: Yoru!! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no trates así a Ren-chan – dijo un disgustado chico albino, de ojos azul zafiro, a primera vista cualquiera lo confundía con una niña, ya que tenía el cabello largo y fracciones delicadas n.n

Yoru: se lo merece, no tienes que defenderla de todo Tenshi

¿?: Tenshi tiene razón Yoru, no deberias ser tan brusca con Ren-chan- dijo una niña de cabello negro-azul y ojos verdes

Celeste: tú también vas a empezar Esmeralda– dice enojada

¿?: deberias calmarte, después de todo al final terminaras perdiendo – dice sin expresión alguna una chica de cabellos rojos brillantes de ojos azul hielo. Su car no mostraba expresión alguna

Por favor basta, que ejemplo les estamos dando a los lectores

Esmeralda y Tenshi: cierto

Yoru: hmmp!- exclamo cruzándose de brazos y dándoles la espalda

Bueno gracias por leer mi fic

Tenshi: por favor dejen reviews

Esmeralda: si, rei-chan seguirá continuando el fic por ustedes

Yoru: lo dudo con lo floja que es

Jejeje bueno nos vemos. Sayonara


	3. Chapter 2

_Ere un lugar donde la tierra era árida y sin vida, había edificios destruidos por doquier, la atmósfera era pesada y el cielo estaba teñido de sangre, se parecía mucho a cuando black doom apareció o a la ciudad destruida del tiempo en que Silver vivía._

_Empezó a caminar por esa ciudad tan destruida, como buscando algo, pero no lo hallaba, no encontraba a nadie. Había un pedazo de vidrio que hacia de espejo, se miro era un chico como de 16 años: cabello negra con mechones rojos, ojos rojos cual sangre y tez muy blanca casi enferma. Por alguna razón esa imagen lo enfureció y destruyo el cristal, miro su mano; una mano humana, ensangrentada. De pronto apareció una luz, casi segadora, como llamándolo, incitándolo a ir hacia ella, y entre tanta luz, pudo ver el contorno de un chico, quien le tendió la mano, el estiro su mano herida y vio que al tocarlo la herida desaparecía, alzo la vista y pudo ver unas esmeraldas brillante y vivas. Se parecían mucho a las de…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, de todos los sueños que había tenido ese era el mas raro y perturbador, algo le extrañaba de ese sueño, ese chico, por que se sentía tan tranquilo a su lado.

-"diablos! Solo fue en sueño, no se para que me preocupo" – era el regaño mental de nuestro erizo; negro como el espacio. Pero los ojos de ese chico se parecían mucho a los de sonic- "sonic" – en shadow apareció una sonrisa de orgullo, ese pequeño erizo era todo suyo, nadie se lo quitaría ni esa mocosa rosa, aun le quedaba el sabor del beso de anoche, y lo que sucedió después, era sin duda alguna una señal de que sonic estaba tan enamorado de el, como el de sonic.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de tan esperado beso, por parte de ambos, se quedaron ahí, abrazados, sintiendo el calor del otro. Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar.

- si seguimos así pescaremos un resfriado – dijo en son de burla shadow, sonic solo asintió, pero aun no se movía – quieres que te acompañe a tu casa - volvió a asentir, ya separándose del otro. Caminaron todo el recorrido en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo si no uno acogedor y estaban tomados de la mano, por fin habían llegado a la casa de nuestro héroe.

-entonces… nos vemos? – pregunto nervioso el erizo azul

-claro – shadow se acercaba para darle un beso, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono (N/y: ¬¬ se nota que estas traumada con los teléfonos. N/R: ó.o es que siempre interrumpen algo importante ToT), al principio lo ignoro, pero seguía insistiendo, el maldito teléfono - creo que tienes que contestar –

-si – sonic si quería el beso, pero tenia que contestar – adiós- entro, y además estaba algo inseguro

Shadow ya estaba alejándose, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien se le lanzo a besarlo, no tenia que verlo bien para saber quien era, aun escuchaba el sonido de la maquina tan molesta, pero que importaba, contesto el beso como lo había echo antes. Se separaron para tomar aire, el teléfono dejo de sonar – creo que alguien se molestara –

-jejeje – fue lo único que hizo, estaba sonrojado por el arrebato que tuvo por un beso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- fin del flash back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quien iba a decir que el gran héroe sonic, creído, orgulloso e infantil, fuera tan tímido en los conceptos amorosos, eso era una prueba clara de que no conocía todas las facetas de su niño, pero ahora las conocería todas.

Decidió salir de una vez de su cama. Afuera había un ambiente húmedo y fresco, así que a shadow se le antojo dar un pequeño paseo y que en esos días uno podía relajarse. Estaba recorriendo la ciudad había poca gente afuera y como no con ese frió, en eso pasaba por el parque donde había confesado su amor a sonic, estaba por llegar al centro cuando vio que estaban levantando puestos y trasladaban maquinas y juegos. Shadow camino así un señor que estaba supervisando la maquinaria y le pregunto que ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

-esta noche habrá una feria aquí y estamos arreglando todo – contesto amablemente el señor

- y ¿Cómo a que hora podrá venir la gente? – pregunto curioso

-mmmhh….como… a las 8:00 p.m. –

-gracias- y se fue, pensó que seria bueno traer a sonic a esa feria, como una cita-jem- no era tan mala idea, mas bien esa podía ser una parte de la cita, salir con su nuevo novio no estaría mal. Y con esos pensamientos se dirigió a las casa de nuestro héroe-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba pensando en sonic: desde hacia tiempo se comportaba diferente y siempre que quería hablar con el este se volvía cortante para después irse. No lo entendía simplemente no lo entendía. Pesaba nuestro zorrito de 2 colas, tails, mientras trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto, le estaba poniendo de verdad mucho entusiasmo, ya que si lo lograba tendrían a un gran aliado de su parte.

-uff! Creo que ya esta. Ahora veré si funciona, bien cruza los dedos tails – se dijo así mismo esperando que funcionara, calibro algunas cosas y…

_Se sentía extraño como si su cuerpo ya no le pesara tanto, mas bien, se sentía con mucha energía, decidió activar su visión para ver que es lo que pasaba y lo primero que noto fueron unos ojos azules como el cielo, muy bonito y después un pelaje amarillo. Cuando logro calibrar su vista pudo ver un pequeño zorrito, se le hacia muy familiar, pero no recordaba de donde y escucho que el niño dijo…_

- hola… Mecha -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía muy feliz, lleno de energía y en las nubes, aun recordaba lo de la otra noche, como su amor platónico lo había besado y dicho que lo amaba tanto como el. Había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, desde que despertó se sentía así, no había dejado de tararear una canción, como estaba aburrido decidió jugar: sonic the hedgehog (XD) de su X-BOX 360, le gustaba mucho el juego especialmente usar a su personaje, pero mas usar a shadow, ya que incluso siendo una imagen de juegos se veía muy guapo (xP), y así siguió jugando ya había llegado a la parte en que debía derrotar a mephiles, con ayuda de Rouge y Omega cuando tocaron el timbre de su casa. Le puso pausa al juego y fue a ver quien es.

Al abrir la puerta no pudo mas que sonrojarse, pues frente a el estaba shadow en todo su esplendor.

-hola – saludo el erizo negro con una sonrisa, a nuestro pobre héroe su corazón le empezó a latir muy rápido pues el otro le había mostrado una hermosa sonrisa

-ho-hola….mh…¿quieres pasar? – dijo algo dudoso

-no me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo –

-claro o//o ... ¿cuando? –

-que tal ahora? Si no estas muy ocupado-

-no, no, claro que no….digo si….no…. lo que quiero decir es que: si me gustaría salir ahora contigo –

-bien entonces vamos –

Sonic apago la consola y salio, cerrando su casa con seguro para que no entrara ningún raterillo (all: raterillo? o.O?) Y fue junto con shadow. Fueron primero al cine y vieron: Twiling (N/y: ¬¬ obsesionada N/R: ), la historia era muy hermosa, conmovio a muchas parejas, y se escucharon gritos como; "EDWARD BITE ME!!", después se lo llevo a un centro de juegos para que se entretenga, cuando llegaron sonic se puso a curiosear por todo el lugar emocionado viendo todos los tipos de juegos que había, shadow lo había llevado a esos lugares para asegurarse de que ya no siguiera con su loca idea del cambio de actitud. Sonic se la paso jugando cada uno de los juegos que había, de verdad parecía un niño de 5 años. Ya habían estado jugando mucho tiempo, shadow vio la hora; 8:15 p.m. así que se decidió a sacar a sonic de ahí, yendo contra las quejas de sonic.

-quiero que vallamos a un lugar, créeme te gustara – dijo ante la mirada que sonic le daba, el erizo azul solo suspiro, se la había pasado muy bien todo el día, llegaron al parque y vieron muchas luces producidas por los juegos y muchos puestos aquí y acullá – que te parece?-

El otro no dijo nada lo único que hizo fue jalar a su novio diciendo "mira ese juego", "mira algodón de azúcar" o "mira cuantos colores", si shadow creía que en los juegos se parecía un niño chiquito, se había retractado, ahora si parecía un niñito, se habían subido a uno que otro juego, comprado muchos dulces (N/T: por parte de sonic n.n) y otras cosas más.

Estaban viendo otros juegos cuando escucharon una campana y voltearon asía donde provenía y vieron a knuckles en un juego donde se probaba tu fuerza y le estaban dando un muñeco de un cachorrito blanco (ALL: hay que lindo!! nOn) y se estaba dando a espio….a espio?. Hasta ahora estaban notando quien era su acompañante, los dos estaban sonrojados: Knux por estar dando el regalo y Espio por que el regalo provenía de quien mas quería.

-HOLA KNUXI!!! nOn!!!- se oyó tras sus espaldas dando un tremendo susto a la pareja, "WHAMM!!" se escucho y a los pocos segundo se veía a el lindo ericito azul con la cara en el suelo y con un chichón, y un knux con una gran vena en su cabeza y el puño alzado.

-creo que esta vez si te pasaste – dijo el ninja

-se lo merece ¿quien le da derecho de dar esos sustos? ¬¬ -

-bien, pero la próxima vez trata de ser mas delicado o espera tu no conoces esa palabra – se burlo nuestro erizo negro, recibiendo una mirada de pocos amigos de el equidna.

-ja ja se nota que pasar mucho tiempo con sonic te afecta –

-mmh pues no veo que algo de Espio en tu carácter, después de todo as estado taaaaannnnn cerca de el estos días ¬u¬- sonrió al ver los sonrojos en sus amigos

-cállate ¬¬-

-auch!! – Que indico que sonic había reaccionado- ouu y puedo saber que hacen los dos solos aquí-

-al principio Vector y Charmy nos acompañaban, pero a los pocos minutos se nos esfumaron – explico el camaleón, los dos erizos se rieron ya que sabían por el por que- que les causa gracia? o.ó-

-nada –dijeron los dos

-y ustedes que? Están en su cita o que jaja- se burlo knux, pero frente a sus ojos shadow tomo a sonic por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso, dejando con la boca abierta a los otros dos.

Pero lo que no contaban es que unos ojos azul oscuro vieran esa escena con desprecio en su mirada. De pronto la tierra comenzó a vibrar haciendo que la pareja se separara, lo mas extraño es que cuando lo hicieron el terremoto paro.

-que raro, siento que no fue un terremoto cualquiera – dijo knux muy seguro

-por que dices eso- pregunto sonic

-no lo se, solo lo siento –

- si, claro-

-¬¬-

Mientras platicaban alguien se les acercaba

-disculpa pero no pude evitar notar su belleza – dijo un erizo muy guapo, debo admitir, mientras tomaba la mano de sonic y la besaba, cosa que no le agrado mucho a shadow, es decir que se creía ese, el erizo misterioso era rubio arena con ojos azul oscuro, este había rodeado la cintura de sonic con su brazo, para así poder acercarlo mas a su cuerpo – que tal si me acompañas por ahí-

-disculpa, pero estas poniendo tus sucias manos en MI NOVIO!!- grito mientras lo apartaba del otro, al erizo rubio no estaba muy feliz

-tu novio? Yo creo que no – dijo fríamente mientras ponía su mano en el pecho de shadow y una luz salio de ella lanzando a shadow hacia atrás

-SHADOW!!- grito sonic, knux iba a atacarlo pero el erizo previno esto, pero envés de atacarlo ataco a espio que no se lo esperaba, pero el equidna se interpuso en el ataque abrazando al camaleón y protegiéndolo con su cuerpo y al igual que shadow fueron lanzados muy lejos – KNUCKLES!!!, ESPIO!!!

-KNUCKLES!!!- grito espio preocupado –KNUCKLES!! KNUX REACIONA!!!-

El rubio se acercaba a nuestro héroe

-ahora mi hermoso Hikari, tu volverás a ser mió, te quedo claro?- dijo mientras lo sujetaba para no escaparse y hacia que sonic lo mirara a los ojos, la mirada de azul brillo, mientras la esmeralda se mostraban opacos y sin vida.

-si…Korosu-

Continuara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ren-chan: ja pensaron que no lo seguiría pero lo hice nOn

yoru: si tardándote 2 semanas ¬¬

Reni-chan: bueno detalles

Esmeralda: dejen review por favor

Tenshi: nos vemos en el próximo capi.


	4. Chapter 3

Sonic estaba en un terrible trance, ese misterioso erizo lo había hecho algo no podía moverse ni pensar.

-mi hermoso hikari por fin vuelves a ser mió- dijo korosu mientras se acercaba mas a sonic y este no podía evitarlo, estaba apunto de besarlo cuando…

-CHAOS SPEAR!!- se oyó mientras el erizo rubio era lanzado lejos – no te a través a tocarlo!!! –dijo el erizo negro que fue el causante del ataque, en eso se jira a ver a su novio-sonic, sonic!! Reacciona que te pasa?-

-ah!-dijo mientras salía del transe –shadow? que? Que a pasado?-

-no recuerdas nada?-pregunto preocupado

-lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Korosu ataco a knuckles-

-Korosu?- pregunto consternado, nunca había escuchado ese nombre

-valla, párese que estas volviendo a recordar mi nombre Hikari- se escucho un poco a lo lejos, voltearon y vieron al erizo parándose sin ningún rasguño- y tu Yami, me decepcionas parece que tus poderes son mas débiles que antes-

-Yami? Hikari? Por que nos estas llamando con esos nombres?- pregunto mientras se ponía frente a sonic para protegerlo, mientras miraba al otro erizo con rabia, nuestro héroe aun se sentía confundido ¿por que todo esto le parecía familiar?, ¿por que ese erizo también se le hacia conocido?, Hikari?, Hikari!, ese nombre. Todo esto le provocaba una gran confusión a sonic y shadow veía eso le preocupaba, pero también le preocupaba al erizo que tenia enfrente de si, sentía una gran furia fluir por su cuerpo, no solo por estarle coqueteando a sonic y haberle atacado, sino que era algo mas como un viejo rencor.

-je muy pronto lo sabras – dijo pero fue atacado por shuriquen gigante, el lo esquivo, pero siguió siendo atacado por kunais, shurikens, y otras armas ninja, la razon fue un camaleón muy enojado

-como…como te atreves a lastimarlo??!!!- le grito furioso por que por su culpa la persona que el amaba estaba herida,

-mia? Si fue el quien decidio salvarte, que tonteria arriesgar la vida por alguien que dicen amar. El amor no existe solo es un cuento de los mortales como tu- le dijo cruelmente, cosa que lo enojo mas, haciendo que lansara una shuriken gigante, que fue atrapada por una mano de korosu, quien quemo sin ningun problema esa shuriken de metal, dejando mudo a espio- un ser tan debil como tu, nunca podra venserme, pero…- se detubo mirando asi sonic, al ver esto shadow se puso en medio de la vista de el y el heroe- creo que ya me diverti mucho, pero regreasare por ti mi bello hikari – dijo para después irse en una llamarada de fuego azul, ante la vista incredula de los tres expectantes, ya que con el alboroto todos habían salido corriendo, al no verse en peligro espio puso toda su atención en knuckles

Mientras sonic tenia un poco de dolor de cabeza, lo sucedido hace unos minutos, habia echo que le doliera, imágenes hiban y venian, coda una de gente desconocida o almenos eso creia el

-sonic?... estas bien?- el erizo azul escucho una voz llamandole, al principio no pudo distinguirla por la confusion de su mente, pero se dio cuenta de que shadow se encontraba biendolo con una mirada preopupante – estas bien?

-shadow…yo… estoy bien, solo algo mareado todo lo que a pasado me a dejado algo aturdido- le respondio para no precuaparlo mas, le sonrio estaba feliz de que el erizo negro mostrara procupacion por el

-creo que es normal, ese tipo dijo cosas raras de nosotras y ademas su poder es muy grande- esto ultimo se lo dijo mas asi mientras se tocaba el pecho donde el impacto le habia dado de lleno.

-ven creo que deberiamos ayudar a knux, sino espio se echara a llorar – dijo levantandose con un poco de dificulatad aun estaba aturdido

-se ra mejor que lo aga yo, tu descansa, ok? – sonic solo asintio, shadow le dio un beso en la frente, para después ir a ayudar a espio a cargar al equidna, asta la casa de los detectives, donde el reposaria, bajo los cuidados de espio

Shadow llevo a sonic a su casa, el silencio que habia era incomodo, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamiento

-bueno aquí nos despedimos- escucho que decia sonic. Sacamdo a shadow de sus pensamiento, sonic habrio la puerta, pero antes de entrar …

-sonic- se volteo para ver a shadow – seguro que te encuentras bien? Esque lo que te paso con ese sujeto – dijo con rabia en su voz, acercándose al erizo de ojos esmeralda, tomando sus manos entre las suyas –yo… quiero que sin impotar que sea lo que te molesta me digas, si?- sonic solo pudo sonreir a esto

-sip n,n deacuedo, nos vemos , no? – shadow le respondio con un beso dulces, que con los segundos se volvia mas apasionado, al separarse por falta de aire, sonic se veia ajitado, con los ojos serados y un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas, al ver tal esene una sonrisa maliciosa se poso en los labios del erizo negro, pensando en cosas nada castas sobre el pequeño erizo azul – u//u yo creo que debo meterme – dijo avergonsado

-jeje claro, cuidate – dandole un ultimo beso en los labios, para después esperar a que sonic entrata, después se fue asi su apartamento

Sonic cerro la puerta,

-te divertiste?- sonic reaciono a voltarsea a gran velocidad y golpear al intruso pero este lo detubo, el heroe pudo ver que era el mismo erizo de la feria – espero que tu novio si, por que desgraciadamente para el, tu eres completamente mio- dijo mientras un manto negro aparecia dispuesto a cubrir a sonic

-sha…shadow!!!- grito tratando de salir, algo en su interior le decia que saliera a buscarlo, que no se enfrentara a el solo, pero si quiera toco el pomo la oscuridad lo engullo, unos segundo después la casa quedo silenciosa y vacia

Mientras en el otro lado de la ciudad un escalofrio recorria el cuerpo de shadow, presintintio algo, pero ya era tarde, se habían llevado a sonic


End file.
